Never
by Triantafylla
Summary: OOC/Karena dia dan dirinya tidak akan pernah bersatu. Tidak akan pernah…/Canon/untuk OFF.RnR?


Disclaimer: Naruto(c)Masashi Kisimoto

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sekelebat rambut biru keunguan itu melambai tepat di depan matanya.

Dan hal pertama yang dipikirkan oleh Neji Hyuuga setelah melihat rambut itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Tuanya, adiknya, sepupunya, suratan takdirnya, Hinata Hyuuga.

_Hinata-sama..._

Tanpa perlu diberi perintah pun Neji akan mencarinya. Maka lelaki dengan garis wajah yang dapat menarik perhatian setiap gadis ini membalikan badanya, berusa mencari sosok dengan rambut indigo panjang itu berada.

Neji memperhatikan daerah sekitarnya. Ia berada di pusat pertokoan Konoha, pada jam 4 sore hari. Jalanan panjang itu dipenuhi oleh berlusin-lusin jiwa yang tengah bekerja, pergi belanja, atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan menikmati matahari sore. Sebesar apa pun tubuh seorang Neji hyuuga, ia masih saja terombang-ambing dalam arus manusia yang tengah bergerak. Lelaki itu berusaha menyingkir dengan berjalan ke pinggir. Suara hatinya masih mencari Hinata dengan memperhatikan setiap orang yang melintas di sekitarnya. Seorang Neji Hyuuga bahkan lupa menggunakan _byakugan_ ketika mencari sesosok gadis bernama Hinata.

Rambutnya, bahkan tas kecil yang mengantung di pundaknya, ikut bergerak-gerik setiap mata itu meniti jalanan Konoha yang padat bukan main. Kaki kuatnya bergerak ke sana ke mari, tetap mencari sosok itu. Tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang di tubruknya sudah, atau sinar matahari yang terik dan keringat yang telah membasahi peluhnya. Lelaki itu tetap mencari dan mencari. Seolah _sosok _itu adalah _benda_ terpenting yang ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Sepenting itukah arti seorang Hinata baginya? Tentu saja.

Sejak kecil ia memang sudah _ditakdirkan_ untuk begitu, bukan? Seorang _bunke_ seperti dirinya memang dilahirkan untuk melindungi tuanya—_senke_. Dan sejak tanda itu terpasang di dahinya, Neji memang diharuskan untuk melindungi Hinata. Meski nyawa taruhanya, ia harus tetap melindunginya.

Apakah alasan di atas tidak cukup untuk menjabarkan betapa penting arti Hinata bagi Neji?

Mereka selalu bersama di setiap kesempatan—di luar misi tentunya. Hinata dan Neji berlatih di daerah yang sama setiap harinya. Mereka hidup, tumbuh dan berkembang di lingkungan yang serupa. Menghabiskan beberapa waktu luang di bawah atap yang sama. Hal tersebut tentu membuat Hinata menjadi _benda _yang penting bagi Neji sendiri.

Neji memperhatikanya. Ia melihat benda biru keunguan itu kembali melambai tertiup angin. Segera saja ia berlari untuk menyambut gadis tersebut.

Namun langkahnya terhenti seketika ia melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu, ia—Hinata, tertawa lepas. Bersama dengan kedua temanya, mengapit di kiri kananya. Kiba Inuzuka dan Shino Aburame.

Niat Neji untuk menghampirinya sirna sudah.

Mungkin selama ini orang beranggapan bahwa Neji membenci gadis itu. Ia menyalahinya akan apa yang _tidak_ gadis itu perbuat. Iya benar, Neji tidak membantah hal itu. Tapi di waktu yang bersamaan, ia juga _menyayangi_nya.

Terlalu lama waktu berjalan untuk Neji ketika bersamanya. Ia _terlanjur _melihatnya tumbuh dan berkembang. Melihatnya tertawa dan menangis. Melihatnya sedih dan senang. Dan itu semua terjadi di luar keinginanya, sampai perasaan itu tumbuh begitu saja.

Dan Neji tidak membantahnya. Ia membiarkan rasa itu mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Menikmati setiap desiran yang ditimbulkan oleh perasaan itu. Karena ia yakin akan hal ini. Tidak pernah ia menyesalinya.

Neji menyayangi Hinata. Ya. Dan itulah alasan lain mengapa Hinata terasa begitu penting baginya.

"Hinata-sama…" bisik lelaki itu. Wajah datarnya tidak menampakan ekspresi apa pun. Selama beberapa detik ia hanya berdiri diam di tempat itu, memandangi Hinata yang tengah tersenyum di antara lelucon yang diutarakan Kiba.

Setelahnya, Laki-laki dengan rambut coklat yang dibiarkan panjang itu membalikan tubuhnya. Mata _amethyst_nya seketika bertemu pandang dengan sepasang iris coklat di hadapanya. Ketika Neji mengulurkan satu langkanya kebelakang—untuk mempersempit jaraknya dengan jarak mata tersebut—wajah di hadapanya tersenyum.

"Habis dari mana kau, Neji?" tanya gadis itu, dengan nada agak sedikit tinggi. "Tidak tahukah kau bahwa kami mencarimu? Duh, ayo ayo cepat! Lee dan guru Guy sudah sejak tadi menunggu di restoran yakiniku.."

Neji tertegun. Tenten mengait lenganya dan menarik lelaki tersebut ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata.

Neji menghela nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum kecil sambil memandang gadis bercepol dua tersebut.

Sepenting apa pun arti Hinata bagi Neji, hubungan mereka tidak akan bergerak lebih. Karena mereka hanyalah _senke _dan _bunke_-nya, kehidupan mereka berdua hanya seputar sang Kakak laki-laki dan adik perempuanya, _big bro and his lil sis._

**.**

**.**

_

* * *

_

THE END

* * *

how was it?

Terdapat perasaan sedikit menyesal ketka membuat fic ini. Bukan seperti ini alur yang saya inginkan. Inti cerita bergeser seiring berlanjutnya cerita. Saya agak sedikit merasa.. menyesal.

Sebenarnya fic ini tidak layak publish, tapi karena saya sudah tidak tahan lagi ya, jadi apa boleh buat? Dengan berat hati saya mempublish fic ini. -_- yah, saya akui bahwa saya bukan penggemar NejiHina. Saya lebih condong kepada NaruHina malah. Api entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saya ingin membuat fic ini. Agak kebelet juga karena saya gemes tidak mempublish fic apapun setelah beberapa bulan terakhir. Jadi yah, lahirlah fic ini. Saya benar-benar menyesal.

Karenanya boleh minta review? :3


End file.
